


Just Hanging Out

by Sunshineshipper



Category: Schooled (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Why is this ship so hard to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22450312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshineshipper/pseuds/Sunshineshipper
Summary: When CB becomes a mentor for two student's newfound relationship, his own advice mixes with his personal life.
Relationships: Lainey Lewis/Charlie "C.B." Brown
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Just Hanging Out

**Author's Note:**

> Had a dream last night about this and I had to write it down or else I would've forgotten.

CB's attention shifts, from Lainey to the two students as he slowly walks backwards to his classroom, "How are you guys doing?"

They smile at him, then each other, "We're just hanging out?"

And immediately his eyes are back to Lainey and she feels the warmth of it- of his appreciation for her, of his unwavering affection. She gives him a light smile.

"And what about us?" So relaxed, but she knows what's going through his mind. Are they going to try being a couple or are they going to ignore the past few days and stay good friends? She wasn't sure of the first and the second isn't something she could bring herself to doing.

Because now she's harboring the same appreciation and affection toward him, but the timing didn't feel right. She knows that no matter what she chooses he'll respect her decision. She can tell by the way he nods when she starts walking at the same pace as him.

"We're just hanging out," she replies so gently, but he grins from ear to ear and her heart soars, "For now."


End file.
